


Love You Gently

by james



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's daddy loves him, but Jake messed up and now he's got to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shotboxer for help_pakistan. Thanks to nephir for the beta!

Jensen was at his desk, typing on his laptop -- lazing his way through some old code he'd been wanting to clean up for awhile now. Nothing more urgent than domestic 'bots keeping an eye on investments he made for his sister and niece, making the code cleaner and prettier. When he'd sat down he'd been alone in the building, so it took him several moments to realise someone was standing behind him. He jerked around, looking up then grinning when he saw the Colonel leaning against the doorframe.

His grin faded as he took in the displeased expression on the Colonel's face. Jensen tried to think of what he'd done -- OK, what he'd done _lately_ that the Colonel would have found out about and whether or not he should start apologizing or start explaining why it had been the only available option.

Trouble was, there were three big things on that list and half a dozen little things, and admitting to something the Colonel wasn't pissed about was a good way to dig himself in even deeper. Jensen settled for a sheepish look, and waited.

"I told you not to talk to Colonel Draper," he said after a moment.

Jensen blinked in surprise. _That_ was what this was about? That one hadn't even been on the list. "He just asked me--" he began, and the Colonel interrupted him.

"I know what he asked you. I knew before he spoke to you what he wanted, and that was why I told you _not to talk to him._ And now I'm going to have to bust my balls to keep him from transferring you back to HQ to work for _him._ " He glared at Jensen, looking as though he thought Jensen should have known this already.

Jensen tried to remember if that had been part of the conversation. Well, maybe? He'd been bragging a bit, as was his nature, and he might have said something about working in the field versus working in a stable office environment with dedicated servers and a T3 line instead of satellite hook-up. "Oops?"

The Colonel just stared at him for another long moment, then he took one step into the room, and stopped. "Get undressed, Jake."

Jensen froze for a split second. The order, the use of his first name.... He shivered, knowing what he was in for. But he knew the choice was his. He knew he could refuse and the Colonel would be pissed off at him for weeks, and would assign him all kinds of shit jobs and scut work and generally make Jensen's life hell until he'd worked off his annoyance. But his anger would eventually wear itself out and Jensen would be no worse off than he would otherwise.

Or he could do as he was being told, and undress. The punishment would be no easier than the other, and he was fairly sure he'd hate parts of it, but it would be _over_ and the Colonel would move on and not keep busting Jensen's balls about it.

Well, not figuratively. Jensen swallowed, remembering a couple of other punishments he'd taken in the past. He could see the Colonel waiting, more or less patiently so far.

In one quick move, Jake stood up and pulled off his shirt. His boots and pants followed and soon he was naked in the middle of the room and his daddy was staring at him.

"Get on the bed."

Jake moved towards it immediately, only looking up to ask, "How do you want me positioned?"

His daddy hadn't moved from just inside the open doorway. "Lie down," he said. "Legs on the bed, bend towards the floor." He nodded, indicating where he expected Jake to be facing. Jake knew the position and yeah, he knew what was coming. His ass would be in the air and his hands would be busy holding the weight of his upper body, he'd be left vulnerable and unable to shield himself from a spanking.

As he got into position he heard his daddy going over to Jake's kit, opening the duffel bag and rummaging around. They owned several items -- some just toys, but some items for situations like this. Daddy made Jake keep them in his own duffel so he'd see them constantly, keep his mind on just who owned his ass and what he might want to do with it.

Jake's cock was getting hard, despite the knowledge that this wasn't going to be for pleasure. He always got hard when he was naked with his daddy, and not even the knowledge of what was coming could kill his arousal. Daddy was _pissed_ at him, and Jake had to admit it was with good reason. Jensen had been told not to talk to Draper, and he'd done so anyhow and said exactly the wrong things when he did.

He rested his forearms on the floor and braced himself, spreading his legs a bit on the bed -- hoping that the gesture of willingness might appease his daddy a little, and make him lighten the punishment. His cock was pressed against the edge of the mattress and he tried to lift his hips and ease the pressure.

He felt his daddy's hand on his cock and gasped, not moving as his daddy tugged at his cock, positioning it so it was down between his legs. Jake moaned as fingers brushed the tip of his cock, then the touch was gone and he heard the whistle of air rushing through holes and he heard the loud slap of the first blow almost before he even felt it.

Daddy had picked the leather paddle, the one with holes so he could hit harder; Jake felt himself tense as he waited for the sound again. Sometimes Daddy used the other paddle that had no holes. Jake couldn't hear that one coming so each blow came as a surprise. With this one, however, he knew as each blow was coming and it always made the spanking feel that much worse.

The paddle landed on his ass again, and Jake sucked in air as the sting spread through his left buttcheek. He'd barely forced himself to relax when the next one came; Jake jumped, and ducked his head down even lower in a vain attempt to scoot farther away from the next blow.

Daddy didn't say a word as he kept spanking Jake. Blow after blow, and Jake might have tried counting them but there were so many -- too many, and his ass was burning and he wanted to say he was sorry, he'd never do it again, and maybe Daddy would stop soon and Jake could just promise to be good.

But he didn't stop and Jake heard the whistle again and one more landed, and god damn but it fucking _hurt._ He only realised he'd started speaking aloud, babbling his apologies and begging for it to stop when fingers spread his asscheeks open and Daddy pressed a lubed finger inside him.

Jake tried to take a deep breath, and his shoulders were beginning to hurt from holding his position. As Daddy fingered him, stretching him open easily, it became easier to breathe. Not the worst punishment he'd had, but not exactly pleasant, either. Then the cool, smoothness of a dildo was pushed inside his ass and Jensen had a moment to wonder if it was over before Daddy switched the dildo on.

The electric pulses startled him, and Jake jerked his hips upward only to have Daddy's hand on his back push him back down. He sucked in air; he hated this one, the electric stim and not a regular vibrator or plain dildo. Jake hated the way it brought him off without even feeling like he was being fucked at all. But Daddy knew that, knew exactly how Jake felt and it was why being fucked was part of his punishment. His ass would sting for hours, and it and the orgasm would exhaust him until he wouldn't be able to move, would be barely able to talk.

Tomorrow he'd be sore and tired, and Daddy would know he'd remember what he'd done, and why. Jake tried to bring his knee forward, hoping he could at least get some friction on his cock and Daddy smacked his ass with an open hand and the pain made Jake drop to the bed, legs sprawled and he had to just let his daddy do what he wanted.

His arms were shaking, now, and he spread his legs farther apart, both trying to brace himself and get some of the weight off his arms and also hoping, somehow, Daddy would just fuck him with his cock. Jake wanted to feel the weight of him, feel his daddy's hands on his hips instead of this electric dildo, fucking him like a ghost with his body jerking in arousal but his ass feeling empty.

Fingers touched his ass again, and Jake moaned, biting back the words that his daddy would ignore anyhow, until his punishment was over. Unable to stop himself, Jake rocked on the bed, trying to rub his cock and bring himself to orgasm that much faster, wanting so desperately to come, already.

Daddy splayed his hand on Jake's back, the touch was soothing and comforting even as it held him still and Jake couldn't do anything more than just lie there, motionless as the dildo sent jolts through him, his ass clenching around it involuntarily. It almost felt like it was being driven deeper, but it was so hard to focus on anything except his need to come and the way his ass was still burning and Jake shouted, begging again, "Daddy, Daddy please, please fuck me, please, oh god let me come, please...." Jake dragged in a breath and Daddy's hands didn't move and he hadn't said a _word_ and then, suddenly, Jake's entire body jerked as a hand closed around his cock and he was coming, violently shoving his cock in his daddy's hand.

Daddy tugged at his cock, squeezing the dickhead as Jake's orgasm first started to fade. Then hands were pulling him back onto the bed and over, and Jake sprawled sideways, half on the bed and half in his daddy's lap, dildo still pounding its currents through his ass. Daddy leaned down and kissed his forehead, and reached down between Jake's legs. He didn't pull the dildo out right away, but pushed lightly against it, driving it in just a few millimeters more. Jake gasped, his breath hurting as his lungs burned, and his shoulders hurt too much to move his arms to try and knock Daddy's hands away. His legs twitched as if he might get hard all over again, but then Daddy pulled it slowly out and Jake moaned, once, as the sensations finally began to die away.

He didn't know exactly how long he lay in Daddy's arms, being kissed softly along his temple and Daddy's hands running along his body, soothing the aching muscles and calming him down. When Jake opened his eyes again and looked up, Daddy smiled at him.

Jake opened his mouth to ask -- what, he didn't know, and after a moment he just looked his question at his daddy.

"Rest now, Jake," was all his daddy said.

Though he could barely move, Jake rolled his face towards his daddy and pressed against his chest, feeling the fabric of Daddy's shirt rub against his cheek. Daddy pulled him closer, shifting them both a bit then laying down, drawing Jake down with him. Jake let himself fall onto his daddy, letting his daddy arrange them, tugging at the pillow until it was under both of their heads.

Daddy's hands kept stroking his back, brushing down to his ass which still burned, though the sensation was fading. Each time Daddy touched the sore skin it sparked tiny spikes of pain, reminding him of the spanking he'd just received.

"Love you, boy," Daddy whispered in his ear. "I won't have anyone taking you away from me."

Jake sighed, and pressed a kiss onto his daddy's chest. "I'm sorry," he said, knowing it was something he'd said already, begging and pleading during the punishment. But he hadn't realised what he'd been doing, hadn't stopped to think about why Daddy had told him not to talk to Colonel Draper. He'd fucked up, and not just because he'd disobeyed his daddy.

Daddy hugged him, one arm wrapped around Jake's shoulders. "I know," he said. There was another kiss on the top of his head, then daddy said, "Get some sleep. In the morning Daddy will fuck you, just the way you like."

Jake couldn't stop the grin that appeared and he wriggled, once, in delight. It was an exhausted delight, however, and it wasn't long before Jake fell asleep to the rhythmic sweep of his daddy's hands still running gently up and down his back and still touching the sore skin of his ass.


End file.
